


This is Heaven

by tigerseye46



Series: Klance Week 2016 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerseye46/pseuds/tigerseye46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Am I dead?" That's what Lance asked when he looked at Keith. He thought he had been knocked out by the Galra. But, wait what?! He and Keith are dating?!<br/>Klance Week 2016<br/>Hell/Heaven (August 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Being the sappy person I am I think Keith would call Lance honey. But that's my personal headcanon.

Lance had been knocked out. They had been on a mission when this has happened. Fighting the Galra, like usual. Lance had been taking most of the hits, when a Galra soldier ran into him and knocked him out. Lance’s eyes closed and he could hear the others screaming for him to stay awake. ‘Is this how I die?’ Lance asked himself and blacked out.

_“Lance. Lance. Wake up.” Someone shaked him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked for the voice. It was Keith. Lance could feel the warmth in his cheeks. Keith was way too close for comfort. “Am I dead?” He asked, looking at Keith._

_“No. Why would you think that?” Keith tilted his head._

_‘So cute’ Lance thought. “We were fighting the Galra and then I got knocked out. What happened?”_

_“We haven't been fighting the Galra for two weeks. They haven't shown up to attack us or anything. Did you have some weird dream, honey?”_

_“Honey?!” Lance exclaimed. Keith never called him that._

_“Yeah. I call you that all the time. Is something wrong, honey?”_

_Honey. That nickname again. Why was Keith calling him honey? He liked it, but it was so weird hearing it from Keith, who never in a million years would like him. Huh. So maybe he was dead after all and maybe this was heaven. Might as well play along._

_“It's nothing, querido. I was just tired. What time is it?” Lance asked and sat up in the bed he just acknowledged was there. It looked like his room._

_“It's 12. I've been waiting for you to wake up.” Keith crossed his arms._

_“It's hardly my fault, cariño. You were the one keeping me up all night.” Lance winked and smirked._

_Keith turned red and shouted “We didn't do anything last night!”_

_“I'm just joking babe.” Lance sighed in relief that Keith went along with it._

_“Even after a year of us dating, you're still insufferable.” Wait. A year? They've only been on the ship for two months and Keith got kicked out last year._

_“A year? Has it been that long already? Didn't you get kicked out of the Garrison the year before?” Lance tried to play but he was curious._

_“No. Is that another thing that happened in that dream of yours? I never got kicked out. Don't you remember? I had my own team and you did to.”_

_“If you didn't get kicked out. Shouldn't I be a cargo pilot?”_

_“You were. But you were so good that you got transferred to fighter class. I admit I was jealous of you for that. You were the best in the class and I was the second best. Don't you remember?”_

_This really was heaven! Lance was the best in his class and Keith was jealous of him. Keith didn't get kicked out. And most of all he was dating Keith. He was so happy. Keith was looking at him confused and he realized he had to say something._

_“Sorry love. Of course I remember.”_

_“Good. I would hate to explain to your family that you got amnesia or something.”_

_His family? So Keith met them. How would Keith explain to his family that he had amnesia? Maybe in this perfect world, he could visit his family instead of worrying if they were alright._

_Suddenly, Keith leaned down to give Lance a short, yet meaningful kiss. Lance blinked._

_“You usually return my kisses.” Keith said._

_Lance was worried that Keith would suspect something and grabbed Keith to give him a kiss. They both pulled away, a content smile on their lips._

_After a few minutes of cuddling, they both went to greet the others. The others had greeted Lance happily, which was unusual since they never greeted him so enthusiastically. They ate lunch and Lance told one of his jokes. All of them laughed, Lance was shocked, they never laughed at his jokes. Keith was laughing the most, both of them held hands under the table. It was an interesting day after that. Pidge let him help with their inventions, Hunk let Lance cook food which turned out okay and everybody else was so nice to him. Keith followed Lance everywhere, not that Lance minded._ _Lance and Keith began flirting with each other and Lance silently thanked the Angels for making his heaven so great. The rest of the day was spent flirting with Keith and having everybody laugh at his jokes._

_Lance had been happy that they were paying attention to him. He even asked Allura if they could go visit Earth and she happily obliged. The rest of the week was cuddling Keith and flirting with him. It was now Saturday and night time. Lance gave Keith a kiss before going to sleep in their shared bedroom._

“Lance. Lance. Lance!” A voice shouted. Someone was holding him. He could hear the sound of the cryopod closing.

Lance looked up and saw Keith. “What happened?” He asked Keith.

“You got knocked out and you were pretty injured. So we had to put you in the cryopod. You've been out a week.”

‘A week? So all of that was a dream? Of course it was. Nobody would ever laugh at your jokes and Keith definitely would never return your feelings.’

Keith helped Lance stand up. “Keith, did you get kicked out of the Garrison?” He had to ask.

“Of course I did.”

“Oh” Lance replied. ‘So it really was a dream.’

When he met up with the others, they greeted him enthusiastically and was glad he was okay. It wasn't the same enthusiasm as in his dream.After that Lance had tried to stay away from them. They were all worried about their joking, flirting Lance. They asked him what's wrong but he wouldn't tell them. Truth is, Lance needed to get that dream out of his mind and he thought the best way to do that would be to distance himself from everybody, especially Keith. Lance blamed himself for wanting something he couldn't have.

Lance was currently sitting on his bed, when he heard a knock on his door. “Come in” he said. He wasn't in the mood for talking but he didn't want to be rude. Keith stepped through the door and looked at Lance. “Can we talk?” Keith asked. Lance nodded and motioned for Keith to sit next to him. Keith nodded and sat on the bed.

“Why are you avoiding us?” Keith asked.

“I'm not avoiding you.” Answered Lance.

“Yes you are. You're avoiding everyone, especially me and I demand to know why.”

“It's none of your business!” Lance snapped.

“It is, if it affects the bond we have!”

“Why do you care about me so much?!”

“I care because this will affect the team and we're friends!”

“I saw something okay!” Lance shouted.

“You saw something?”

“I had a dream when I was in the cryopod. I saw something I couldn't have. The dream made me feel like I died and gone to heaven.”

“What couldn't you have?” Keith asked, curiously.

“I'm not saying.”

“Tell me, Lance!”

“You, alright! It was you. You were the thing I couldn't have.” Lance’s voice was growing quieter.

“I'm the thing you couldn't have.” Lance nodded.

“In my dream, we were together and we were flirting with each other. I know it can't happen.”

“That's where you're wrong, Lance.”

“Huh?” Lance was interrupted by Keith pressing his lips against his. Lance returned the kiss, greedily.

Now this was heaven.

 

**Author's Note:**

> querido-dear/darling  
> cariño-darling


End file.
